Short Comings
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It means a healthy marriage where you fight, you make up and you understand, learning from each other.


Title: Short Comings

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The usual buzzing house is now silent, the usual couple who smothers the other with affection seemed to be in distance, the older couple who lived with them looked worried, "Ren, dear what is going on?" his mother asked, the man turned and sighed.

"Kyoko and I had a little argument."

"Marriage has its short comings my boy, listen me and your mother fought when you left, she blamed me when I didn't stop you. She did not talk to me for the whole seven months, we didn't even realize your baby brother was affected, we tried to resolve it and look at us, still married and in love. Son whatever it is, you can fix it, just communicate. Now tell us what you both fought about?" his father asked.

"I don't want her to take the role for the MV of Fuwa-san." With that said his father chuckled.

"I see you have that little green monster hanging around?" he asked.

"I guess so…"

"Listen, Koudi seemed to be upset about everything when it comes to Mika-chan's roles having partners but he is fine since Mika still loves him. They got their short comings despite being married for two months but they talk. You need to reach out to Kyoko-chan more. She loves you, she'll understand."

With that advice Ren stood from his chair, "I'll head to her studio right now!" he said and drove off.

* * *

"What's with the long face, Nee-chan?" asked Mika to her sister-in-law, "Had a fight with Ren-nii?" she asked in a jest, however the reaction proves the problem, followed by a sigh and nod, "Oh no! what happened?!" she asked.

Kyoko told her what happened only to be replied with a giggle, "Big boy and I always fight because he hated my work." She giggled, "Buy you know I never fail to show him how much I love him so he wouldn't be jealous, and I tend to avoid scenes where I kiss someone. That's why I settled to be a talk show host instead of having dramas or movies, if I do I prefer to have the supporting role."

"I'm surprised you both managed to fix your problems especially a guy like him." Kyoko commented.

"You know, you're the lucky one between both of us, unlike mine, you husband stays with you when you get home, while mine stays at the sea and would head home for only a week every month, and unlike you, you had a formal fancy wedding, while we had a a simple and secret civil one." She looked sad, "But I'm glad were married." She smiled after.

Kyoko thought how fortunate she really is indeed, thanking the younger lady, they proceeded to head to the stage where they will start their show.

Dressed finely in to their cute summer sleeveless dresses and high heels, with their, microphone on hand they started their program, their opening scene where their opening video plugs in their screen, it is Kyoko and Mika's candid photo shoot with their husbands, the Hizuri brothers, it was the first they see Koudi smiles for the camera, "Ohayo Japan! And welcome to another episode of Good morning Japan with us, Kyoko and Mika Hizuri!" they greeted and was followed by cheers and applause from their audience, "Today we'll be joined by newlywed ladies who are storming the business world with their hubbies, please welcome, Miss Haruka Nogizaka Ayase-san and Asuna Yuki-Kirigaya!" with their introduction the two ladies in their cute and elegant kimonos appeared and waved to their guests.

While the show was on going, "Did it already start?" Ren who just arrived looked in a mess seeing his ravaged look, the crew blinked and nodded.

"Tsuruga-san." Greeted by the husbands of the guest ladies.

"Kigaya-san, Ayase-san Ohayo." Ren nodded.

"You looked like a mess, what's the emergency?" chuckled by Ayase.

"It's not that big, it's just I want to apologize to my wife for our little argument." He sighed.

"I see, you know we all have that moment." Ayase cleared, "I always give white roses and strings of apologies.

"I kneel and wail I'm sorry." Kirigaya admitted, "My wife's scary." He added and the two men sweat dropped.

"I don't know how, we never had a big fight like this." Sighed Ren.

"Hold on, let me call a friend to arrange some flowers and chocolates for you, and if the break comes you hand it to her." Advised by Ayase.

Shortly a mustached man appeared with white roses and chocolates, it wasn't long when the show went on break, Ren was about to go up the stage to surprise his wife and apologize when his brother magically appeared and trying to do the same, surprising his spouse, however instead of roses he was carrying a huge husky dog plush and a giant Toblerone, the audience squealed seeing the sweet gesture and Mika clinging to Koudi to no end after not seeing him for three weeks.

Ren took the cue and went down the stage, with his apologetic look to Kyoko who gave a soft smile. "What happened to you , you looked like a kicked puppy?" Koudi looked at his brother.

"They had a little squabble." Giggled Mika.

"You call our first misunderstanding squabble, why? And how far are you and you call that just squabble?" Ren being offended.

"Have you been sent to a couch for a whole week and being ignored? Or your food being eaten and you being replaced by the dog in bed?" with that said Ren remained quiet and the two ladies who are guests laughed.

"That bad? What did you do?"

"I forgot my wife tax." He continued on.

"Wife tax?" asked by the boys from the back stage who was later asked to join.

"I forgot to share my food without her asking." With that said by Koudi Ayase laughed since he's in the same boat.

"So that's what it is called." He cleared.

When the show continued on, the boys were demanded to join them, "Since we're on the topic of short comings boys do you have any advice for the other husbands out there?"

"Kirigaya-san you first?" asked Kyoko in amusement.

"Well, always be respectful and ask for her opinion first, there is a saying in every successful man there is a strong woman."

"Be supportive and always be there to encourage." Yuuto Ayase added.

"One thing that my tankers gave advice to me when they heard I was tying the knot. There are three rules in successful marriage, first rule, wives are always right, rule number two, when she is wrong go back to number one, and three, if she seemed to be reaaally wrong, go back to one and make sure she will be right all along." With that said the audience laughed.

"Why did you sleep in the couch for a week again?" asked by Ren.

"I forgot to pay my wife tax remember?" his brother looked at him boringly.

"And you?" Mika pointed at Ren who gave a chuckle.

"Whatever you do don't get jealous, just support her in her chosen career and as Ayase-san said always cheer for her." The show ended, Ren and Kyoko cleared up their little fight while Koudi and Mika already left.

"So what role are you on his music video again?" Ren asked.

"His mother." With that said Ren was looking at her with wife eyes from shock.

~END~


End file.
